


Does...(Asanoya)

by Elsey8



Series: Does... [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, Extended Metaphors, Falling In Love, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love, and summaries, but my writing is good i promise, im bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsey8/pseuds/Elsey8
Summary: Does the Earth know?Do storms know?(IM BAD AT SUMMARIES PLEASE I PROMISE IT DOESNT SUCK)





	

_ Does the Earth know of it’s beauty and grace? _

The moment that Nishinoya Yuu walks into that gym and sees Azumane Asahi spiking the ball down so hard it makes a  _ smack,  _ he knows his life will never be the same. Yuu can see it, in that brief first impression, that this boy is going to change his life. 

He grins. 

He can’t wait. 

_ Does the Earth know of the life that inhabits it? _ _   
_ Yuu can’t tear his eyes away. The ace. Powerful, dependable, the pillar of the team. Asahi. Timid, sweet, always willing to practice late with Yuu. How are they the same person? How can one person be everything at once? Asahi never falters, never stumbles, he’s always reliable. Many times, has Yuu been the entire support for his team, but this once, this nce he doesn’t have to do it alone. He doesn’t have to let him team hide behind his overwhelming skill. He can stand beside Asahi, beside Daichi, they can be a  _ team.  _ And Yuu had never had that, has only had a team. This team, it’s more like a family. 

Asahi really is changing his life. 

_ Does the Earth know...that it is needed? That it’s not alone! That it’s not allowed to be selfish because it’s not the only one suffering in this solar system and it has life to look after! _

Yuu wants Asahi to understand. To please understand. 

_ Please don’t turn your back on me! _ _   
_ He thinks, desperately, as if Asahi can hear him. He doesn’t want to stand alone anymore. Maybe that’s why yells at Asahi, why he breaks the vase, why he can’t play on the court anymore without Asahi. He’s ruined. Volleyball without Asahi just isn’t fun anymore. 

Yuu is alone again. 

_ Does the Earth know the tears that hit it’s shell? _

Yuu knows them. Knows them well. Memorizes the way they feel as they streak down his cheeks and the way they soak the ground they fall onto. He misses Asahi. His laugh, his blush, the way he said his name, the way he called for a toss, the way he held Yuu at night, the way they complained about Daichi and Suga’s displays of affection, even though they did the same thing. Yuu thought he could live without this, took it for granted while he had it, but now that it was gone, he was only just starting to really appreciate these little things he no longer has. 

Yuu misses him. Misses him so very much. 

_ Does the Earth know itself? _

It seems, most days now, that Yuu knows Asahi better than Asahi knows himself. That’s okay, it goes both ways. Asahi knows him, knows him better than he could ever hope to. They’ve spent time mapping out each corner of each other’s mind. Yuu is careful, always careful, with Asahi’s glass heart, but he knows when Asahi needs a push. Asahi is always verbal now, when he needs less, when he needs more, when Yuu is being too much, too loud(it helps more than he thinks). 

_ Does the Earth, does Asahi know? Of course not, Asahi knows next to nothing about himself.  _

Yuu can take time, to introduce Asahi to himself, point out this flaw, this skill, this tick here and there. He’s patient(but only with Asahi). 

 

_ Do storms know how loud they are? _

Nishinoya Yuu arrives on a Wednesday, strolling into the gym just as Asahi is spiking. Suga high fives him, but all he can see is the tiny,  _ tiny  _ first year that’s standing in the doorway, looking at him with stars in his eyes. Asahi can feel the blush traveling up his cheeks, and kind of curls into himself. 

No one has ever looked at him like that, and he finds himself wanting more of it. But that’s selfish of him. 

_ Do storms know that their thunder can be heard for miles? _

Nishinoya just kind of...asserted himself. He wiggles into Asahi’s life like he’s always belonged there and like he always will. It’s like...Nishinoya is suddenly counting on him, and Asahi doesn’t want to let him down. 

_ Do storms know how destructive they are? How their rain can pelt the Earth, and fill it up until it’s overflowing? That they can destroy everything in their path if they so choose? _

Asahi wants Yuu to understand. Please understand. 

_ Stop, stop raining down upon me over and over, stop, stop. Don’t let me turn my back on you! _ _   
_ Asahi thinks, desperately, as if Yuu can hear him. 

He can’t. 

He’s overflowing…

_ Do storms know their aftermath? _

Asahi knows a storm’s aftermath, more than he ever has in his life. Everything has been uprooted, imprints marr the ground, and the ghost of the relentless downpour still reside in the Earth’s core. He misses Yuu. More than he thought he could. The way his hand fit in Asahi’s, his hair tickling Asahi’s nose when they slept, the way he could soothe all Asahi’s worries in a moment, the way his fingers felt when they combed through his hair. Asahi misses all of it, he wants it back. 

Asahi misses him, an overwhelming, choking feeling in his chest. 

He wants Yuu back. 

_ Do storms know themselves? _

A compromise. Because Asahi doesn’t want to overflow, or to dry out, he just wants to love and be loved by Yuu. So if they’re more careful now, if they spend more time memorizing each other’s minds...it’s not like it’s a problem for either of them. So, 

_ Do storms...does Yuu know? No, he doubts he does.  _

Asahi will make sure Yuu knows, even if he has to say it millions of times. Yes, storms are destructive, but they’re beautiful, and they strengthen the survivors. 

Asahi is content. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Today on: I just wanted to do a Kagehina character study and now its a series(Asanoya version)  
> Lololololololol I'm doing Kuroken next


End file.
